benultfandomcom-20200216-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from Petropia. Appearance Diamondhead is is about 7 feet in height. His body is composed of extremely sharp and durable crystals. In the Original Series his Omnitrix symbol is on the left of his chest. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Diamondhead's eyes have gone from yellow to green, and his body is now that similar to Chromastone, which is purple crystal which has black lines and dots over it. His head now has a purple hood design shaped to the size of it. His species are made of a dense, hard green and purple crystals. So they had the ability to shoot shards and shaping their hands into weapons ( blade, knives etc). Powers and Abilities He is able to manipulate the atomic structure of his crystalline structure and physiology at will, thus allowing him to make crude crystal weapons from any part of his body on demand and fire crystals rapidly from his hands. He can make huge clusters of crystals, creating crystal shields and make ramps. In certain ways, he can even reshape his projectiles into certain shapes and can make giant body parts like hands to capture enemies. The same ability also allows him to regenerate to a limited extent, such as re-growing or re-attaching severed or lost limbs. In addition to growing crystals on himself, he can also grow them over other objects. In addition, he is able making lasers and weapons similar to useless by refracting the beams. In Alien Force, Diamondhead's powers have grown dramatically, as seen in the episode Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. Diamondhead can now levitate large crystal pillars. In Vendetta, he is now shown to have another ability similar to Chromastone's energy absorption and projection abilities, he could absorb and redirect lasers and energy blasts, instead of refracting them in the original series. Diamondhead is able to survive if shattered, as shown in The Secret of Chromastone ''when Tetrax broke him to get to Chromastone. Weaknesses Diamondhead can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious as seen in The Secret of Chromastone. Diamondhead can also regenerate limbs, however there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. Trivia *Before ''The Secret of Chromastone, he and Tetrax were the only known living Petrosapiens. *Diamondhead is the first alien from the original series' original 10 to appear in Alien Force, the second being Ghostfreak. *Diamondhead is immune to Eon's aging ray because according to Ben 10,000 he is made of diamond and diamond does not age. *According to Dwayne, Diamondhead is not made of Taydenite. *Diamondhead is the only alien other than Way Big to defeat Vilgax. *He has gone from being one of the most used aliens in the first series, then one of the moderately used aliens in Alien Force, and now is one of the least used aliens in Ultimate Alien. Gallary Diamondhead oficial.png DiamondHeadFfUa.png DiamondHead in AF-UA.png Diamondhead B10.jpg New DiamondHead profile.png Diamondhead AF Official-1-.png Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Crystalline humanoid Category:Petrosapien Category:Petropia Category:Super-x Category:Milky Way Galaxy Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes